Connaître
by Shihodo
Summary: Harry et ses amis passent leur dernière année à Poudlard mais la guerre gronde. Les récents évènements bouleversent les relations au château. HPSS


C'est la première fois que je réécris une fan fic en plusieurs années. Je veux faire une histoire plausible au maximum. N'ayant plus dutout les livres en tête il est possible que je fasse parfois des erreurs sur ce qui a pu se passer dans les tomes je m'en excuse d'avance comme pour les fautes d'orthographe que je pourrais faire, j'essaye de les éviter au maximum mais j'ai tendance à écrire d'une traite. Le logiciel que j'utilise fait buger le logiciel d'édition du site d'où des sauts de lignes parfois un peu anarchiques je fais au mieux.

Le contexte est différent de l'histoire du livre. Je le laisserai s'éclaircir au fil des chapitres. Le rapprochement des personnages sera lent dans un soucis de réalisme.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

« -Non vraiment ça me dépasse. Je te défis de me trouver un seul argument valable!

- Si il y a un rat chez toi et que tu veux l'immobiliser? Dit Hermione d'un air hésitant.

- Alors oui bien sûr je vais le transformer en pan! Mais c'est totalement idiot. Un rat chez moi je le stupefix et je le fous à la porte. Non vraiment c'est indéfendable. La métamorphose c'est idiot, inutile, une perte de temps, répliqua Ron d'un ton acerbe.

- Si on résonne comme ça on peut appliquer ça à d'autres matières, dit Harry en réfléchissant. L'arithmancie c'est encore plus inutile par exemple. Soins aux créatures magiques aussi.

- Mais la culture générale c'est important quand même!, répondit Hermione qui semblait presque vexée. Enfin de toute façon la question ne se pose pas, on doit avoir nos ASPIC et les enfants j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer que vous le voulez ou non ces matières sont au programme. »

Harry et Ron soupirèrent de concert et se replongèrent dans leur parchemin. Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes. Ce n'était que le début de l'année mais Hermione avait déjà dressé un calendrier de révision drastique qu'elle comptait bien leur faire suivre avec elle.  
Ce fut Ron qui rompit ce silence:

« -Madame, Monsieur, moi je vais manger. On est que le troisième jour de cours et je sens déjà que cette année va me... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant le regard faussement interrogateur mais vraiment agressif que lui lançait Hermione. Harry se leva avec entrain et Hermione après un temps de réflexion les suivis sans rien dire.  
La conversation reprit dans les escaliers menant au réfectoire.

« - Tu es tellement passive-agressive Hermione! Fais attention, paraît que ça fait vieillir avant l'heure, lança Ron.

- Passive-agressive? C'est quoi encore cette connerie?

- Laisse tomber Hermione c'est le dernier mot à la mode, dit Harry en riant. »

Les piques continuèrent gentiment jusqu'à qu'ils s'assoient à la table de leur maison. Le silence se fit car ils mourraient tous de faim et un bon quart d'heure s'écoula avant qu'ils aient fini de se tendre la pence au maximum.

«-Demain potions!, dit Harry joyeusement.

- Tu sais Harry je pense que même l'ironie à ses limites. On ne peut pas rire de tout., répondit Ron avec beaucoup de sérieux.

- Harry pince sans rire pour vous servir. Les sorciers ne sont vraiment pas à l'aise avec l'ironie je trouve.

- Je me suis spécialisé dans la mauvaise foi.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas Ron, on est au courant. Mais même si il est absolument exécrable il faut bien reconnaître que c'était un bon prof de potions. Je pense que aucun de nous n'a à s'inquiéter pour ses ASPIC avec lui. Un peu de bonne volonté les gars. Puis maintenant les doutes sur son allégeance ne sont plus possibles.

- Non, dit catégoriquement Ron. De la bonne volonté, jamais. J'ai des principes! »

Ils rirent et montèrent directement se coucher, voulant profiter du peu de travail qu'ils avaient pour le moment pour faire des nuits complètes ce qui ne serait plus possible d'ici quelques semaines.

* * *

Harry se leva du bon pied. Il essaya de lever Ron mais il n'obtenu qu'un: « Prends moi un croissant. » Il soupira et fila se laver avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Il aimait le silence le matin et s'assit donc à l'écart, lisant le journal que lui avait apporté Hedwige. L'heure de son cours de potion arrivé il prit son sac, un croissant qu'il enroula dans une serviette et descendit dans les cachots.

Il s'assit devant un chaudron, sortit de quoi écrire et attendit. Les autres élèves s'installaient un à un. Quelques un bavardaient mais tout le monde étant encore fatigué l'arrivée bruyant de Ron ne fit que détonner encore plus dans le calme ambiant. Il prit place à la table à côté de Harry et lui fit un grand sourire. Le brun lui lança son croissant.

«- Je suis toujours étonné par ton passage de l'état léthargique à ton état... actuel, finit-il après avoir chercher ses mots.  
- C'est familial! »

Le reconnaissable froufroutement de la cape de Snape se fit entendre dans le couloir ce qui coupa court à toute les discussions dans la salle. Il rentra en trombe, marcha rapidement jusqu'à son bureau, s'arrêta net et tourna en équilibre sur ses talons. Il marqua un temps et eu un sourire de croque-mort.

« - Page deux-cent-cinquante. Deux heures. »

Harry sourit en pensant que Snape soignait toujours autant ses entrées. Il alluma le feu sous son chaudron et alla chercher les ingrédients.

La voix du professeur fendit encore le silence:  
« - Monsieur Wesleay un croissant? Vraiment? »

Ron se figea comme un lapin devant les phares d'une voiture. Il se ressaisit et rangea prestement le croissant.

Le cour se passa dans le calme. Harry était perdu dans ses pensées. Le contraste entre la guerre imminente et l'ambiance de Poudlard le perturbait beaucoup. Il prit comme résolution de profiter au maximum de ça. Il leva la tête vers son professeur. Il repensa à la trahison qu'il avait fait à Voldemort. A tout ce qu'il avait appris sur lui. Il culpabilisa presque de son comportement pendant sa scolarité. Mais étrangement tout ces évènements n'avaient pas changer leur relation.

Une fois sa potion terminée, Snape vint en vérifier la qualité. Il hocha de la tête. Ni plus, ni moins. Harry rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Je suis ouverte aux critiques même les plus dures.


End file.
